


Santa Hale

by CharWright5



Series: Sterek Christmas Bingo [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Series, This Not Fit, references to Cousin Miguel, santa suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: Stiles has inappropriate thoughts seeing Derek dressing as Santa for a kids party...





	Santa Hale

**Author's Note:**

> Me: "I'm not gonna do any other writing in November. It's just gonna be NaNo."  
> Also me: *writes this instead of NaNo project*
> 
> Um. This is for the prompt "Santa Claus" and I'm probably going to hell for certain lines in this.

It was an annual tradition dating as far back as Stiles could remember--and probably even further behind that. Every year, the Beacon County Sheriff's Department held a toy drive, leaving donation boxes at various points across town and even collecting those new and unwrapped toys at the station house itself. Then, on Christmas Eve, they held a party for the underprivileged kids of the county, complete with Santa handing out presents for all the deserving girls and boys.

For the past decade or two, the big guy had been played by Deputy Buchanan, a man who wasn't exactly on the small side and had been put behind the desk since Stiles was a kid. Only now Buchanan was laid up in the hospital recovering from a quadruple bypass and the department was short a Santa.

Until Stiles managed to rope his boyfriend into doing the job, using very sound logic about how other deputies with families were getting the night off, how some had to man the station house, how Stiles himself had already been volunteered to work the party with his dad and Parrish, how outside help needed to be brought in. Then he promised sex and a particular kinky thing Derek had been dying to try but Stiles had repeatedly vetoed.

It worked. For better or worse.

At that moment, it was definitely worse.

Derek had locked himself in the bathroom with the Santa costume, his old school Sourwolf expression firmly plastered on his face as he grumbled about being able to dress himself and that he was "not a fucking child". Stiles didn't say anything during the stomping fit or after the slammed door or during the banging and clattering and thumping that happened behind it as Derek changed into the famous red suit and black galoshes. No, he knew that if he were to open his mouth at that moment, chances were it would tip Derek all the way over to Completely Pissed Off and he'd back out of the job, leaving Stiles scrambling to find another last minute replacement with the party set to take place the next day.

Shit.

"Hey, Stiles?" Derek called through the door in an eerily calm voice and Stiles felt dread prickle the back of his neck. He'd heard that same tone before Derek had thrown monsters across rooms or slammed hunters against walls, a dangerous glint to it, and Stiles was ready to get verbally reamed for what he'd talked his boyfriend into.

"Yes, dear?" he replied with a grimace, bracing himself for it.

"Remember back in high school when you were trying to coerce Danny into hacking the Alpha's cell phone records and you had me try on different shirts in front of him?"

The grimace deepened and he began wringing the back of his neck. Not his proudest moment, especially when he later learned about how many others had used Derek and his body for their own personal gains. "Yeeeeah?"

"Remember the orange and blue shirt?"

How the fuck could Stiles forget it? Mets colors, not to mention the way it hugged Derek's every muscle considering how--

"This no fit?"

Derek opened the door, revealing himself and the Grumpy Cat expression that was still on his face, obscured by part of the Santa hat and the fluffy ball dangling from the end of it. "This no fit," he repeated, holding his arms out for emphasis.

Stiles let his eyes trail over Derek, taking in the sight of him in a baggy Santa outfit. The pants were sagging way low, only staying on his body due to the suspenders he wore, black boxer-briefs on full display. The coat was left open, huge, hanging limply and looking more like a giant bathrobe than a jacket. Underneath he wore a white v-neck tee that perfectly framed the collarbone Stiles loved to nibble on, the cotton a second skin over wide pectorals and giving a hint to abdominals below. It was the Cousin Miguel Shirt all over again and Stiles found his eyes widening and his jaw dropping at the sight of it, saliva collecting in the back of his mouth.

"Stiles?" Derek prompted, eyebrows raised in expectation.

The younger man just continued to gape, mind blank, feeling very much like the blue screen of death. It wasn't until the werewolf huffed and folded his arms that he was able to blurt out "I should not be this attracted to Santa Claus."

"Oh my god," Derek muttered, covering his face with a hand.

"This has gotta be the ultimate daddy kink, right? Wanting to get dicked down by Father Christmas."

"Stop talking."

"Seriously, just slap a bow on your cock 'cause I'm gonna suck it like a candy ca--"

" _Stiles!_ "

He started cackling at the expression on Derek's face, a mix of anger and mortification that slowly morphed into yet another patented Sourwolf Scowl. "Oh lighten up, Grinch-wolf," he joked, stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Derek's waist, the older man keeping his arms crossed as he glared. "You look great."

"I look like a little kid playing dress-up in his dad's clothes."

Stiles seesawed his head then grinned. "A li'l bit. But it's cute."

Derek huffed and rolled his eyes but the tips of his ears went red, meaning he wasn't quite as embarrassed as he was acting like he was.

Taking a chance, Stiles gave him a quick kiss. "I think there's a fat suit in storage at the station house you can borrow. Although, I gotta admit, I'm enjoying the look of Daddy Claus," he admitted with a wag of the eyebrows.

"I will tell your actual father what you said, so help me, Stiles."

Welp, that sobered him up real quick.

"You wouldn't dare," he challenged, narrowing his eyes at his boyfriend.

Derek smirked, just as dangerous as the eerie calm tone he'd used earlier, unwrapping Stiles' arms from around his waist. "Still plenty time to get off the naughty list," he quipped, smacking the younger man's ass before turning and heading back into the bathroom, door closed behind him.

Chances were Derek _would_ actually tell Stiles' dad that he'd made a few inappropriate remarks regarding the werewolf in a Santa costume, but that wasn't gonna stop him from tryna convince the guy to let him ride a Santa hat wearing Derek. He had a new fetish involving a Christmassy dressed Sourwolf that needed exploring.


End file.
